


Red, White, Blue Birthday

by susiephalange



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Bruce Banner, Best friend!Bruce Banner, Cute, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, Pregnant!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiephalange/pseuds/susiephalange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has two surprises for Steve when he comes back from his long mission: a surprise party, and</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red, White, Blue Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> WHATS THE SURPRISE Y'ALL
> 
> if u read the tags then u know. but whatevs. i live for drama

Everything had to be perfect.

The party, the food, the friends, the weather, the general ambiance. Just why, Tony had asked you two months ago, when you had started planning the event for your husband (and little did he know, future father), Steve Rogers A.K.A. Captain America. Why? Why all the meticulous calculation and sneaking around behind Steve's back to create the best birthday he'd ever have?

Well, for one, he was the guy who never really celebrated his own birthday and just joined in on the Independence Day celebrations. He'd also not told anyone for the first two years after he came  
out of the ice about his birthday which, when you came onto the scene on the third year and realised Captain America's birthday was on the country's birthday, you rioted. Everyone needs to celebrate their birthday! No matter how old they'd be.

That's how you came to plead S.H.I.E.L.D to hook Steve up with a mission with Clint and Tasha, cleaning up the mess Ultron had made month previous. They'd be home the day after Steve's birthday, but you couldn't change that. That's how you had the Falcon, Sam Wilson hanging red white and blue streamers on the ceiling of the apartment, your good friend Bruce Banner checking the final details for the party, Tony Stark mock-flirting shamelessly with your best friend and a couple of Steve's friends while Pepper rolled her eyes at her fiancé and painted the birthday banner.

All this planning, just for him.

"________, where do you want the last streamer to go?" Sam wondered, coming down from the step ladder.

You frowned. "Uh..." you squinted, surveying the ceiling for any depletion of streamer population. "There, if that's okay, Sam," you smiled, resting a hand on your abdomen.

"Does the cake stay out or in the fridge, _______?" A friend of yours wondered, and you moved forward to the table to see all your friends and work associates almost drooling over the cake shaped and coloured like Steve's shield. It had been a last minute rush to get the cake in the end, but judging how fast the bakery made it, you were contemplating getting Steve to go down and do press with them as a thank you.

"Inside the fridge, it's a bit warm today," you slapped Tony's hand as it went down to taste the icing. "And don't touch!"

"Geeze, Mom," Tony rolled his eyes as you put the cake away.

"Be nice to ______," Pepper chided from the other side of the apartment. "She's been so busy lately and doesn't need you putting a spanner in the works."

"Did someone call out for me?" Bruce wondered. You shooed the crowd from the kitchen and went over to join Bruce at your old laptop, wondering how he could stand using such old tech when he was used to the S.H.I.E.L.D holographic touch screen interfaces. "Did anyone just say my name or am I going crazy?"

"Nobody's going crazy," You laughed quietly. "Pepper said spanner. Anyways, while I'm here, how are the figures? Are we in the budget?"

He nodded. "Yeah, you are. And that wasn't too big a budget, how did you save so much?"

"Well..." You shrugged. "I bought the streamers in last year's forth of July clearance sale. And saved every coupon I could for the cake for some kind of discount, it's BYO drinks and alcohol ... and I figured Steve wouldn't want a DJ because he's not into that scene so I got some CDs and I can manage them." You smiled, resting a hand on the scientist's shoulder.

"You sure you're not overworking, ________?" Bruce whispered, glancing down to your middle.

He was the only one to know you were pregnant; three months in. You hadn't known for a month until a doctors appointment, and then getting the courage to talk to Steve about was rudely interrupted by the Ultron taking-over- the-world scare. And now? You were almost out of the first trimester, and still hadn't told your husband.

"Me, overworking? Ha, that's a good one," you grinned. "No, I'm fine. This'll be a stress free environment after today."

Bruce cocked an eyebrow. "Okay. Just don't be too busy."

"Sure, Bruce, I promise," you nodded.

There was a bang from the other side of the room. "Uh, _______, Tasha called." Pepper called out. Uh oh. "Said the mission was cut short. They'll be back today."

You froze. "No," you whispered. Today? Steve's birthday was today! How could they - you glanced to the calendar on the wall and narrowed your eyes. "Did someone tell?" You looked around your group, assessing who would spill the secret party details to the assassins and your husband, America's golden boy.

"I didn't, I swear," Sam, Tony and Pepper chorused. Your friends murmured they hadn't, and Bruce shook his head.

"Must be a fluke," Tony added, "...could we throw the party today instead?"

"And improvise?" Sam mused.

You nodded. "Well, we need to, if this is the case. Okay," you looked to Bruce and your friends, "If you could put all the packets and things away, and Sam, put the step ladder away ... Pepper, is the banner dry enough to hang?"

"Yep, as good as it'll ever be," she beamed, packing the poster paints away.

"Right," you echoed, "if you and Tony could hang it right here," you gestured to the wall free of picture frames, "so Steve'll see it as soon as he comes in." you looked around the apartment as everyone began to rush from their shuffle to put everything into motion for the surprise.

"I've got another text," Pepper called out to you as she and Tony were balancing on the couch and using the thrusters of his suit to hang it, "It's in my bag on the coffee table."

Crossing the room, you looked at the screen of Pepper's iPhone.

We'll drop Capsicle at the door in five minutes - Clint

"Five minutes!" You gasped, and repeating it louder, watched the group of friends and Avengers around you go into a mad rush.

"Where do you want -," a friend began to say, but fell silent when they heard it.

Knock knock.

"Everyone behind the couch!" You whispered, herding the gathering from the door, switching off the light as you all went.

"Right then, Steve, well, if you need anything else, just shoot me a text, okay?" You overheard Natasha outside the door.

"I think I'll be okay," Steve said, and you heard his key in the lock. "Thanks for everything."

As soon as Steve stepped in and turned the light on, the room erupted into a chaos, but instead of looking at your friends and seeing Tony exploding more party poppers than necessary, the chorus of "Surprise!" happened as you had your eyes on your husband.

"What's this?" Clint frowned, stepping in behind Steve, his jaw dropping. "Surprise party for Rogers? Cool!"

"Clint," Nat hissed.

"Come in, come in!" You grinned, waving the assassins in as you went forward to Steve who still stood just inside the door, dumbfounded.

"Steve?" You murmured, touching his arm lightly. "This isn't too much, is it?" You wondered. Maybe a party was exactly what he didn't want.

"No, no, _______," Steve smiled, his face turned down to see yours with those mesmerizing blue eyes. "I love it. This - you planned all of this?"

You nodded. "And more." You remembered the small bump under your shirt, and taking Steve's hand, let it rest on your midsection. "I meant to tell you earlier, but because of the Ultron -," you paused, biting your lip slightly. "I'm pregnant, Steve."

You heard his breath hitch. Then, "How far along?"

"Three months," you breathed.

His face broke into a bright smile. "This is the best birthday ever," he beamed, leaning down to kiss you.

"C'mon birthday boy, cut the cake so we can eat! It looks so good!" Sam laughed, tugging your husband to the kitchen to see the cake in the shape of his shield.

You stayed there, looking at it all. It was perfect. Just as planned.

"So, Mrs Rogers," Natasha sided up with you, sipping a beer. "Sorry about moving it forward. I guessed a party was happening, and I was right."

"Guessed?" You laughed. "Ah, it's okay. I just wanted him to have a nice birthday for once."

"And was it?" She mused.

"Yeah, it's his best. Ever."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, find me on Tumblr at @susiephalange, or [@phalangewrites](https://phalangewrites.tumblr.com/request_conditions) ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ✿


End file.
